


Lost and Alone

by when_you_fail



Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: Dark, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Mystery, Rescue Missions, Sad, Science, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/when_you_fail/pseuds/when_you_fail
Summary: Dyson has been kidnapped. Lauren, seemingly a totally different person keeps him imprisoned in her laboratory run by Doctor Isaac Taft. In an impossibly bleak situation does Dyson have a chance at freedom or is he doomed to a life as a lab rat. But how can his friends save him from this seemingly impenetrable fortress?Later chapter including Bo, Kenzi, Trick, Hale, etc.(Inspired by the episodes 'Hail, Hale' and 'Those who wander')
Relationships: Bo/Lauren Lewis, Kenzi/Hale Santiago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the episodes 'Hail, Hale' and 'Those who wander' What if instead of wanting to become a fae, Taft simply wanted to experiment on them and learn from them? And what if Lauren was playing along? (Not the same as the episodes but definitely inspired.)  
> (May add extra tags later)

Dyson stood in his cell with his hands pressed up against the thick glass that surrounded him, the only exit was locked securely. His prison, a long tube like container was locked tight with what looked like a pin code lock from thr outside. He was only wearing a pair of his long black cotton pajama pants since he had been swiped from his bed while he slept. His brain was racing a million miles per second, the cell he was in was just wide enough for him to stand in but not wide enough for him to sit comfortably and it was made from something sturdy enough that he couldnt break through it. The room around his cell was bare, white brick with multiple other glass tube-like cells. But they were all empty. The door to the room opened, the spund echoing through the room which made him stand up straight, waiting. But what he saw was not what he had expected. He knew his face was giving away his thoughts but he couldn't help it. 'Lauren?!' 

'Hello Dyson.' Lauren walked into the room alone and stood in front of his cell with her hands in her white coat pockets. She was hunched over a little and hadn't made eye contact with him.

'What's going on? Why am I here?' Lauren took a step back. 'Did the Ash order this?!' Dyson growled. 

'No Dyson. I'm not serving the Ash this time.' 

'Then what?' 

'I'm not serving anyone. You're here because I, along with others here in this facility want to learn more about you.' 

Dyson frowned. 'The Ash equipped you with everything you needed to research the fae. Why are you doing this?' 

'Yes, he equipped me with everything I needed to learn what he wanted to know. Not what I wanted to know. See, working with the Ash isn't what you think. I serve the Ash. I don't get the privilege of freedom and expression. I do what I'm told, go where I'm told to go, basically breathe when I'm TOLD to BREATHE!' She was raising her voice now. She took a deep breath in and exhaled. 'And I'm sick of it. Here, I'm free to do whatever I want. No limits.' She looked up at him and smiled. But it wasn't a smile he recognized. 

'So you're going to experiment on me? Why me?' 

'Why not? I know very little about shifters. I want to know more.' At that moment the door opened again and a man walked inside. He had an average build with dark hair. 

'Hello Dyson.' He smiled, but it was manic, his eyes were wide and wild. 'You really are magnificent aren't you?' He laughed at Dysons angered expression. 'My name is Dr Isaac Taft. I see you've met my partner Dr Lauren Lewis. She will be overseeing all that goes on with you, and I for one am excited!' Lauren didn't wait for Dyson to respond. She pressed a few buttons on the cell door and a flow of gas entered the cell. 

'What is that?' Dyson growled, looking around as the cell filled with fog. He had nothing to mask his face with besides his hands.

'Just something to relax you.' Lauren smirked. Dyson couldn't escape the fumes and soon felt his legs give way. He slid down the side of the cell and fell uncomfortably onto his knees. He could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness, looking up he saw Lauren and Taft staring down at him expressionless. His eyes closed and darkness took over. 


	2. Chapter 2

When Dysons eyes finally opened he was lying on his back staring at the ceiling. His head was spinning and his eyes were cloudy but he could see he was in some kind of medical facility. The table he was on was a silvery metal and his wrists, ankles and thighs were strapped down with metal cuffs. There was also a big metal cuff around his stomach that held him flat on the table. He tugged a little but he didn't feel like it was much use at this point. He was only in his boxer briefs now and the cold metal under him made him shiver slightly. Looking around he could see medical equipment filled the room and Lauren. She stood with her back turned to him not far from where he was lying, fiddling with something out of sight. She turned to see Dyson awake with a syringe in her hand. She tapped it casually. 

'Lauren... please...' He knew he looked desperate. His eyes wide and anxious. 

She shushed him gently. 'It's okay, this won't hurt much.' 

'What is that?' He watched Lauren check the volume of the syringe. 

'Just something to keep you docile.' She injected him with the liquid and it took effect almost immediately. Dysons eyes rolled back into his head instantly and his whole body relaxed. His breathing steadied and he was unable to speak when he tried. His head felt foggy and no thoughts couldn't be arranged. The last coherent thought he had was scrambled in his brain... Somebody help me... Please.... 

**

Dyson opened his eyes, he wasn't sure how much time had past but all he knew was that any time he started to feel normal again, Lauren would show up with a needle full of sedative and make him fall back into a confused and muddled state. He wasn't sure what they had been doing to him either. The drugs made him a zombie, unable to form words or even move much at all. But these moments, the moments when he was lucid enough to think, he was greatful. He could remember that someone was out there looking for him, he could remember that he was alive and his brain wasn't damaged, only tampered with. He could remember his own name... He sighed softly before seeing Lauren enter the room. He looked over at her and noticed she was once again filling a syringe with that same sensitive. She walked towards him, tapping the side. 'Please Lauren, just wait...' Dyson felt his chest get heavy. 'Just wait one second please...' Lauren hesitated. 

'What is it Dyson?' She barely looked like she would wait for him to speak. 

‘Please... You said... This was to make me docile...' 

'Yes, you've been very cooperative.' 

'You don't need to use that, I won't struggle, I promise. Just please... No more.' 

Lauren frowned a little. 'I'm sorry Dyson, you have to be sedated. Rules are rules.' She went to inject him and he flinched hard against the metal holding him down.

'Please! Not that. I...I can't think, I can't focus.' He took a labored breath in. 'Sometimes I can't remember my own name... I just want to be able to think... Please Lauren, it's torture...' His mouth felt like it was full of cotton wool, he could barely swallow. 

Lauren hesitated again. 'I'm sorry Dyson. It's not supposed to make you feel that way.' She sighed. 'Look, I'll find something a little less heavy to use. But if I do this, you have to promise me you won't make my life harder.' 

Dyson nodded. Being cooperative would surely make his life easier until his friends found him. 'I promise...' 

'I'm really sorry Dyson but I have to do this one more time.' She injected the liquid into his arm. 

'No...please...I...' before he could finish his eyes rolled back again. He couldn't finish his thought, he couldn't even talk. His body relaxed again, back into the haze, back into the fog. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated... Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Dyson opened his eyes, blinking a few times, trying to focus. He could feel the drug wearing off again. Lauren was once again standing next to him with a new needle sitting beside her on a metal table. She was writing something on a chart she held in her hands. Dyson took a long deep breath and exhaled slowly. The cotton wool feeling in his mouth began to fade. That's nice, he thought as he let his head roll towards Lauren. She picked up the needle and tapped it a few times. A pit of dread entered his stomach. Seriously? He had been awake less than a minutr and she was already drugging him again? He shook his head with as much force as he couls muster. 'No... please.' He knew he sounded utterly pathetic, but he couldn't bare it anymore. He felt like he hadn't slept in a month, every muscle ached and his brain felt like it was being tranquilized every 5 minutes. Lauren pressed the needle into his arm and Dyson sobbed, just a little. 

'Shhh, it's okay Dyson.' She ran one hand through his golden hair and surprisingly it did comfort him a little. He hadn't had human contact that he could remember in a long time. He felt a tear escape his eye and he didn't even know if he had shown that kind emotion at all while he was here. Certainly nothing he could remember anyway. He tried to will the pain away but it wouldn't go. Lauren ran her fingers through his hair gently, soothing him more than he would like to admit. 'It's a new drug.' She said softly. 'I'm trying something lighter. It will give you more use of your body and brain, but you will remain weak and docile enough for us to manage.' She continued. 'Do you remember our conversation last time?'

Dyson searched his brain. He had asked her not to use the sedatives and she had agreed. His brain was getting clearer. He was starting to remember imoortant details again. 

'Yeah, I think so...' The new drug entered his system and he felt a wave of warmth swim through his veins. He could still think, he could still move slightly, but he was groggy. Lauren walked away from the table and wrote more on the chart. 

'How does this one feel?'

Dyson let his eyes close. 'Better...' He wriggled his toes a little and stretched his fingers out. It felt like ecstasy to move like normal again. He could feel that his body was weak and tired but it was a million times better than not feeling at all. He looked around the room again. The doors to the lab room opened and a woman walked towards him. It wasn't Lauren, nor was it someone he had seen before. She had long brown hair in a pony tail. She looked somehow... familer? But at the same time... unfamiler. It was odd. 

'Have you used the alternative sedative yet?' She asked. 

'Yes, It seems to have given him some cognitive skills back.' 

'This was a great idea.' She walked over to Lauren and read the chart. 'Thats a good combination.' 

Dyson watched her as close as he could but fuctioning was hard. He did appreciate that he could feel his body and he wasn't drooling anymore but the sedatives definitely made focusing difficult. The woman walked over to him and starting checking his blood pressure. 

'Who, are you...?' He asked trying not to slur. 

'My name is Doctor Valerie Stone.' Her voice was soft. 'I'm helping Doctor Lewis out.' She pulled the strap from around his arm. 'Blood pressure is fine. He's taking the new medication well.' 

'Good. Keep an eye on him for me. I'll be back in a few minutes.' Valerie nodded as Lauren left. 'How do you feel? Are you experiencing any pain?' 

Dyson stretched his fingers. 'Only every part of me.' 

She smiled a little. 'To be expected. You've been on this table a while.' 

Dyson frowned a little but his expression dropped. 'How long have I been here?' 

Valerie looked at his chart then back at him. 'About 2 weeks now. I've been with Lauren since about day 3. But you wouldn't have seen me. You were on some serious sedatives.' 

'What have they done to me?' 

'Not too much. Mainly we've taken your blood, tissue samles, some xrays and scans. We took a mold of your teeth but havent been able to get a mold of your...' she paused. 'Canines...' She smirked. 

Dyson was relieved at that. At least he still had all his organs. 

Lauren returned with a file in her hands. 'I want to take more blood. And I want a sample of his bone.' 

Dyson eyes grew wide. My bone?! He thought.

Valerie must have seen the anxiety in his face because she nudged him softly with her hand.

'It's nothing. Just a little scrape. You'll never miss it.'

Dyson tried to relax. He didn't want Lauren getting any ideas on changing him back to the last medication he was on. He shuttered to think he could go back to feeling nothing, to remembering so little. Lauren handed Valerie a needle full of some kind of drug. She tapped it twice and squirted a little from the end. 'Whats that?' Dyson tried to seem calm but he knew he wasn't fooling anyone. 

'It's anesthetic. So you won't feel the small incision I'm going to make in your hip. It'll be tiny and you won't have a scar. You seem to heal very well.' She poked the needle into his skin which stung. But after a few moments his hip was numb. While Valerie took part of his bone, Lauren was taking his blood on the other side. He couldn't help but feel like a helpless lab rat being poked and prodded. But it's not like he could do anything about it. His whole body was strapped to the table. He could barely move his limbs at all. No chance of escape.

When the procedure was done, Valerie stitched him up and touched her palm to his arm. It was a warm touch, one that comforted him more than he would have thought possible. She smiled at him. 'All done. And I'd say you'll be completely healed by tomorrow.' She placed the sample into a machine and closed it tight. 

Valerie packed a few things into a little bag and grabbed a coat hanging near the door.

'Heading home for the night?' Lauren asked casually while staring through a microscope. 

'Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow.' 

'Bye.'

Valerie walked to the door but looked back at Dyson before she left. His eyes were wide and longing. She could see he dreamed about walking out that door too. 'Goodbye Dyson. I'll see you tomorrow too.' Then she was gone. 

Dyson lay flat on the table, his eyes to the ceiling. Knowing what was happening was better than living in a blur of nothingness but it still wasn't good. He could only hope Bo and Kenzi were searching. That Trick hadn't given up on him. Tasmin and Hale would surely not let him die alone... But what if they didn't find him... What if he was all alone? Lauren walked towards him. 

'Would you like something to help you sleep?' 

'What time is it?' 

'It's 11:30pm. I'm leaving now. Did you want something to help you sleep?' 

Dyson felt wide awake. He knew his thoughts would keep him awake all night. He nodded weakly. 'Not the...' 

'No, just a very mild sedative to knock you out. You'll sleep better.' She injected him carefully. 

'Thanks...' Dysons voice was soft, almost too soft to hear. 

'Goodnight Dyson.' He closed his eyes and tears welled up again. A warm hand patted a tear away and then he heard the doors open and close. The lights all flickered out and his eyes started to feel heavy. He left himself relax. He was alone. 


	4. Chapter 4

Dyson opened his eyes to light. He stretched his toes and yawned. Looking to his right he saw Valerie looking though a microscope. She seemed to notice his movement and lifted her head to meet his eyes. 'Good morning.' Her voice was soft and light.

Dyson sighed. It was morning, but that didn't make it good. 'Hello...' His voice crackled but he didnt feel groggy, or weak. It was like he hadn't been drugged yet. He subtly tested his restraints. Not a chance. The metal around his limbs was sturdy, even he couldnt break loose at full strength. It was possible there was some form of magic or material blocking his strength but he couldn't be sure.

'How do you feel?' Her smile was familiar again. Warm and inviting.

Dyson took a breath in through his nose and out though his mouth. 'I feel... fine. But I smell bad.' He could smell himself quite easily and it wasn't great. Usually he would shower once mayne twice a day and honestly he couldnt remember the last time he's bathed since being here. 'God... and I need to pee.' He pondered how all that worked while he was out of it but quickly shook that thought away. He didn't want to know. 

'I can set up a urinary catheter if you want.' She smiled, almost an evil sort of grin but it seemed light hearted. 

Dysons eyes went wide. 'I... don't... No thank you...' 

She chuckled. 'Or you can pee into a bottle?' 

Was she serious? 'Are those my only options?' 

With a raised eyebrow she walked closer to him. 'Well, you do smell. You could use a bath. So I suppose if I get Laurens permission I can take you to the bathroom. You can pee and bathe.' 

'I like that option the best...' and like clockwork Lauren entered the room. 

'How are you today Dyson?' She said while walking to her desk, her voice almost robotic.

'Chained to a table.' He replied. 

'Good to know you're still a smartass.' She sat at her desk.

Valerie smiled. 'I was thinking I could take him to the containment bathrooms. Bathe him and let him use the bathroom.' 

Lauren turned with wide eyes. 

'He smells.' Valerie continued. 

'I don't think thats a good idea.' 

'Why not? I'll have him sedated and he's not leaving containment.' 

Lauren hesitated, her shoulders stiff.

'I'll watch him the whole time.'

'Fine. But don't take long.' She stood from her chair and filled a syringe with liquid. She walked towards Dyson and stuck the needle into his arm. 'Don't bother trying anything. This will keep you managable.' 

A wave of weakness flowed through his body like glue sludging through him making him heavy. So much for being drug free. Valerie used a key to unclip his metal restraints and for the first time in what felt like forever, he was free... well freeish... sitting up was a challenge but Valerie held his back steady. 

Getting to his feet was another challenge. He hung off Doctor Stones small frame so heavy he thought she might fall over but she didn't. She led him through a door through the back of the room. It was a door he hadn't seen before. They walked through another room full of medical equiptment and into a smaller room. It was smaller than the other rooms but still relativity large for a bathroom. A sink and toilet to the left and a bath and shower to the right. Valerie walked him to the toilet. 'I'll let you take it from here.' She carefully let go of his waist and Dyson was able to hold himself up for the most part. He was able to pee and flush but damn, that sedative was stong. He could barely stand on his own. Valerie was by his side, scooping up his waist within seconds. 'Come.' She was running the bath water already. Steam filled the room making everything pleasantly warm even from a distance. Gonna have to take those off.' She smiled. 

Dyson hadn't thought of that. Though it didn't worry him all that much he did feel like it was the final piece of dignity he had left. Valerie moved a bit to the side and pushed a button, closing the bathroom door. 'Does that help?' Her eyes sparked a little and something just felt so ridiculously familair about this girl, though he didnt recognize her face in the slightest. Maybe he was getting back some memories from when he was a zombie... Whatever it was made him feel slightly more comfortable for whatever reason. At least it wasn't Lauren in here with him. He let her slide his clothing off and he stepped into the warm water. It felt. A-ma-zing. He let out a little accidental sigh at the sensation of the water touching his skin. The doctor smiled and helped him sit down. She handed him some soap and a cloth. Before leaving him for a moment. She took the clothes from the floor and chucked them into a small metal clothes hamper next to the sink. Dyson did hope he wasn't going to be naked the rest of his time here. That thought made him nervous. But the water was warm and now up to his waist. He couldn't help but relax. Every muscle in his body was sore but the water felt soothing. He used the cloth to wipe over his arms, neck and chest but mainly sat back and let him body loosen up. Valerie appeared again and knelt down beside him. Dyson looked over at her. She was smiling but her smile faded a little. 'Better?' 

'Better...' Dyson answered but hesitated. 'Why am I here?' He sighed, pausing momentarily. 'I'm not going home am I?' 

Valeries smile was completely gone now. 'This is a research lab. We're researching you and trying to learn more about you and your anatomy...' She didn't answer the last part. She looked as if she was thinking for a moment and then half smiled again showing white teeth. 'You know something?' 

'Mm?' Dyson hummed. 

She paused a moment. 'You've got eyes like a stormy afternoon.' 

Dysons eyes went a wide, his face flat. 'What?' 

'You're eyes are like a storm. Grey blue...' 

Dyson stared at her for a moment. That must have been a coincidence... but no one has ever said that to him. Not in a long time and definitely not Valerie... 

'You can stay in your bath. I'll be back.' She stood up and left the room. Part of him wanted to try and walk, to try and escape but he knew his legs didnt work with the drugs running through him. He tried to clean up a bit more, he'd been sweating a lot in the room he was being held and he didn't want to waste his chance to get clean. The water was still warm. 

When Valerie returned she was carrying a towel. 'Think you can stand?' Dyson tried to stand on his own, it took a bit but he managed to get upright. Valerie wrapped the towel around his waist and helped him out of the tub. Dyson looked around for his clothes but found nothing. Feeling a bit anxious he used the wall to hold him up. Valerie used another towel to dry his upper body and then threw it to the side. And led him to the sink. Dyson hesitated. 'Do I get clothes, or is this it now?' 

Valerie smirked. 'Nah, you don't need those. They only get in the way.' 

Dyson felt a lump in his throat but also noticed the mischief in her eyes and smirked back.

She chuckled. 'Of course. I put yours in the wash. She pulled a new pair of black boxers from the draw under the sink. 

Dyson felt a sigh of relief and stood into them, letting the towel fall from his hips. Valerie had been eyes above the waist almost the entire time which made him more comfortable although he did seem more comfortable with her than he had felt at all during his time here. She felt like home... A home that was muddled with lab coats ajs confusion but home lingered under her eyes. There was just something about her that he couldn't put his finger on. She led him back to the table and almost immediately Dyson was tense again. The table brought a sense of dread in the pit of his stomach but there was no other option m for him. He didn't have the strength to fight... He let her sit him on the table, but he hesitated when she pushed him to lie down. His eyes darted to the door and a desperation leaped into his chest.

'It's all good Dyson. Just lie flat.' She let her finger tips brush his chest slowly and it calmed him for a second.

'I don't want to...' His voice was shaky, but not threatening. He didnt have it in him at this point. Every part of him told him to run, but his legs were wobbley and his vision was not as sharp as it should be. 

'I know...' He let her push him down with only a small fight. He felt his pulse rising. The sound of the metal clamping together at his feet made him flinch. His ankles and thighs had clamped down while Valerie pulled the larger one down around hid stomach. It clicked into place and Dyson was lying flat now. He didn't want to give up his arms but he knew he had to. He had no other choice. They were locked into place and suddenly he was right back where he started. Valerie had her hand in his. Her fingers traced small circles on his palm and it was silently comforting.

'How did it go?' Lauren asked as she watched Valerie restrain Dyson. 

'Perfect. He was extremely well behaved.' 

'Good, maybe he can go back again sometime if he keeps that up.' 

Dyson felt his pulse racing. This could not be what his life has led to... After the decades he had lived, the wars he had fought, this couldn't be where he ended up forever... 

Valerie lent down to his ear. 'Calm down, it's okay.' She hushed. 

'No... Please...' His voice got stuck in his throat for a moment. 'I want to go home...' 

Lauren heard him and looked away quickly. 

'Shh...' Valerie hushed and in a voice low enough only Dyson could hear. She hushed him again. 'It's going to be alright, stormy eyes, you're going to be okay.' 

Dyson looked up at her and she smiled at him. Running her hand up and down his arm until his pulse slowed. Stormy eyes? Such a familiar name...


	5. Chapter 5

Dyson lay still, testing his retrains every now and then, it just made him feel like he wasn't giving up. His head was swimming in sedatives but he could still focus on the dots in the ceiling. Valerie entered the room with a bottle of water and a paper bag. She pulled a chair up next to his bed and he turned his head to face her. 

'Want some food?' 

Lately they had been feeding him through tubes or spooning soup into his mouth. He'd lost a bit of muscle mass but he was still toned. He looked at the bag. He was hungry, but tired of being spoon fed by Lauren. 

'I'll let you arms loose so you can eat by yourself.' She unclipped his wrists and the clamp around his stomach. Dyson sat up slowly. His legs were still firmly secured to the table and Valerie had placed the key far out of his reach. She placed the brown bag on his lap and when he opened it he immediately felt hungry. A burger and chips... he hadn't eaten real food in so long. 

'Thanks...' 

'All good.' She sat back in her chair with a coffee while he ate. 'Lauren won't be in for an hour or so.' She looked at her watch and sighed. She started writing a few notes on a small note pad she had in sitting on a table near her chair. 

When he had finished his food and water Valerie took the rubbish and tossed it in the bin. 'Lie down please.' She put her warm hand on his chest and applied a little pressure. He gave in and let her restrain him again. It was good to have food, but he did always end up back were he started. He couldn't stop thinking about her stormy eyes comment. It reminded him so much of someone he had known so long ago. He hadn't seen her in a very long time and she looked nothing like Valerie but it felt so familiar... Maybe... He could test it... He was probably crazy. But if she responded correctly to what he said next, he would have no doubts left. 

'Hey...' 

'Yeah?' 

'That comment you made about my eyes...' He paused. 

'Stormy eyes.' 

He shivered. 'Yeah...' He hesitated. 'No ones ever said that to me before...' He waited... Hoped... 

Valerie paused and looked away from Dyson. She had very little expression, moving her face towards him she replied slowly. 

'Thats probably because it's a weird thing to say...' She paused again and looked him straight in the eyes. 

Dysons eyes widened. The name was on his lips but she hushed him, putting her finger on his lips. Vala?! He thought. Could it really be her?! No... How? 

She gave him a warm smile and that familiar smile became all too obvious to him now. It was her... but it also wasn't... the Vala he remembered looked totally different, and she was fae. Valerie had long brown hair and brown eyes, while Vala had aurburn hair and green eyes. This woman didnt even share the same face shape but something about her seemed so safe... Maybe his friends had found him and sent in a human to help him... or maybe she was masked somehow... He didnt know but he did know that it had something to do with Vala. His eyes begged her to tell him something, anything... But she just walked to the other side of the room as Lauren walked in. 

'I got you a coffee.' Valarie said casually. As Lauren walked by her. 

'Thanks.' Lauren picked it up and sipped at it. 

'Fed him and gave him water. Should be good for a few hours.' 

Dyson hated when they talked about him like he was an animal. He pulled his restraints, as usual they wouldn't come loose. The two doctors talked for a moment about possible tests to run today. Dyson sighed to himself. 

'Oh...' Lauren grabbed at her stomach. 

'What?' Valarie asked. 

'My stomach... Hurts.' 

'You okay?' 

'I'm fine...' she tried to straighten up then grabbed at her stomach again. 'Must be the coffee...' 

Valeire raised her eyebrows. 'We can Switch it you want? I feel fine.' 

Lauren went a bit pale and sat down. 

Dyson watched as Lauren stood up and ran to the bathroom. Personally he didn't care if she was sick. She deserved it for what she was doing to him. The cold room made him shiver. His skin was completely exposed to the air all the time. Valerie walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a white wool blanket. She covered him in it and the warm fabric felt great. He had gotten used to being cold all the time so this was a welcome relief. 'Better?' 

Dyson nodded. He looked up at her, dying to find a way to ask if she knew Vala. He was pretty sure she could see it in his eyes because she tried hard to avoid eye contact. 'Valerie...' Dyson began. 

She moved to his ear and whispered low. 'That's not my name...' Her breath was warm on his face but he still shivered. She moved up to look him in the eyes, winked and with a half smile put her finger to her lips to shush him. 

Lauren came out of the bathroom looking like a wreck. 

'I think I need to head home for a bit.' 

'I agree. I'll stay and finish up some paperwork and you can call to check in any time you want.' She sat at her desk. 

Lauren nodded and grabbed her bag, walking out of the room looking very pale. After she left Dyson stared at Valerie for a moment, waiting for her to talk to him first. She was writing something on a chart. 'Whats going on?' Dyson finally said. 

'I'm working.' She responded. 

'Give me something... Please.' 

Valerie stood up ans walked towards him. 'I've given you all I can. You'll just have to be patient, stormy eyes.' 

'How do you know that name?' 

'Stormy eyes?' 

'Yes' 

She smiled again, that smile she did when she was about to tell him something that would make his heart race. 'I said it to you, silly.' 

'So did someone else...' 

'No, only me. I'm the only one who has said it to you.' 

Dyson frowned. Vala? 

'Shh, today is going to be interesting.' She walked out the room and Dyson was alone. Could she be Vala? How could that be? 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave a comment or kudos! I love hearing feedback!


End file.
